lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Pressure Plate
This mod adds six new pressure plates. They are made by putting two Gondor Rock, Rohan Rock, Mordor Rock, Sarlluin, Sarncaran, or Chalk side-by-side into a regular crafting table. A pressure plate can be used to craft detector rails, to smelt items, or can be used as a redstone component. A pressure plate can be used to detect entities on top of it (players, mobs, items, NPCs, etc.). Placement http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Pressure_plate_as_power_source_%28v1.4.2%29.pngPressure plate placement and behavior.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/File:Pressure_plate.pngPressure plates on fences in Beta 1.8. To place a pressure plate, use the "Use Item/Place Block" control (right-click, by default) while aiming at the face of a block adjacent to the destination space. :A pressure plate can be attached to: :*the top of any full solid opaque block (stone, dirt, blocks of gold, faction bricks, etc.), including full-block mechanism components (command blocks, dispensers, droppers, note blocks and redstone lamps) :*The top of a hopper, fence, nether brick fence, an upside-down slab or an upside down stair. :A pressure plate cannot be attached to the side or bottom of any block, but attempting to make such an attachment may cause the plate to attach to the top of a block under the destination space. For example, if a fence is on the ground, attempting to attach a plate to the side of the fence will cause the plate to be attached to the top of the ground next to the fence instead. Activation :A pressure plate activates when an entity is on top of it (specifically, when the entity's collision mask intersects the bottom quarter-block of the pressure plate's space, which may include entities flying close to the ground) and deactivates 5 redstone ticks (0.5 seconds, barring lag) after no entities are on top of it, with a minimum activation time of 10 redstone ticks (1.0 seconds, barring lag). :A stone pressure plate is activated only by mobs and NPCs (including players), while a wooden pressure plate is activated by all entities (including players, mobs, NPCs, items, arrows, experience orbs, fishing bobs, etc.). :A minecart traveling on rails will activate a pressure plate next to a diagonal track but not one next to a straight track (stone pressure plates are activated only if the minecart contains a mob or player). Behavior :While active, a pressure plate: :*powers adjacent redstone dust, and adjacent redstone comparators or redstone repeaters facing away from the plate, to power level 15 :*strongly powers any full solid opaque block beneath it to power level 15 :*activates adjacent mechanism components, including above or below, such as pistons, redstone lamps, etc. Water and lava will flow around a pressure plate without affecting it. A pressure plate is not solid (it is not a barrier to entity movement). A block under a pressure plate can provide a solid barrier underneath it (for mobs to walk across, items to fall on, etc.), but when a pressure plate is placed on a block with a small collision mask, such as a fence or nether brick fence, it is possible for entities to move through the pressure plate while still activating it (walking through it horizontally, or falling through it vertically). Thus, a pressure plate on a fence can be used to detect entities without stopping them (more compactly than a tripwire circuit). Pressure plates are 0.0625 blocks high (1⁄16 of a block) when inactive and 0.03125 blocks high (1⁄32 of a block) when active, but because they are not solid they do not affect the position of entities "on top" of them (for example, a player on top of a pressure plate is actually standing on the block beneath it). Category:Blocks Category:Vanilla Items